bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of the Monkey God
, Sun God Temple or Monkey God Temple is the final upgrade of the Super Monkey on Path 1. It is the most expensive upgrade in BTD5, costing $85,000 in Easy, $100,000 in Medium, $108,000 on Hard. When Sun God is upgraded to Temple, everything in the range of the Sun God will disappear and is sacrificed. Sacrifices are what makes this tower worth its price. If you buy this upgrade with another one within range, the other one will disappear. The Temple pf the Monkey God can be unlocked once the user reaches Rank 32 and when the player gets enough XP after the Robo Monkey is unlocked. Note that the temple requires some sacrifice to effectively defeat bloons. The temple can attack Camo Bloons regardless of upgrades or sacrifices. __TOC__ Sacrifices /Sacrifices}} Trivia *A Temple of the Monkey God will not attack until its construction animation has finished. *A Temple of the Monkey God cannot sacrifice a Wizard Lord or Monkey Town in their respective Special Missions. *In Bloons TD5 iOS, if the player upgrades to Temple of the Monkey God, the player is given an option if he/she can officially upgrade to it. *Temple of the Monkey God is the most expensive and largest upgrade in Bloons Tower Defense 5. *During its construction animation (before the head pops up), there is a picture of a skull on the Temple. *All Special Agent towers apart from Bloonberry Bush can be sacrificed, but they only add a blade attack. *If you sell a Temple of the Monkey God before its construction animation is done, it will not disappear until the animation is finished. *Sacrificing any type of tower also improves the main sun ray attack. *Placing a temple within a Monkey Village's radius will make the 'head' face right. *The Bloons TD 5 Deluxe sun rays look different, but have no statistical change. **In the Co-op Mode update in Bloons TD 5, the sunrays from BTD5 Deluxe was used. *Only towers that have their centers within range of the Super Monkey will be sacrificed. *One maxed temple can stop a near-infinite stream of BFBs, and an infinite stream of anything MOABs or lower. *In Bloons TD 5 iOS, temples are much weaker than in other versions, even with the best sacrifices. In version 1.2, this is fixed; they are equally powerful now. *It is possible to sacrifice a Temple of the Monkey God for another Temple of the Monkey God, but doing so has little effect apart from the improving the sun ray and adding blades. **Also, any sacrifices on the previous temple will NOT be added to the new temple, effectively wasting a sacrificed Temple of the Monkey God and the money used to sacrifice it. How to put Temples near each other Step 1.png|Step 1: Place a Super Monkey. Step 2.png|Step 2: Upgrade it fully on the first path ONLY. Step 3.png|Step 3: Place another Super Monkey beside the Temple. Remember about the range! Step 4.png|Step 4: Upgrade it fully on the first path ONLY. Gallery 0ok.jpeg|Temple attacking 4 BFBs TMG +MOAB.png|Temple of the Monkey God attacking 4 MOABs TOTMG (Solid Beam Of Bloon Destruction).png|Like the Sun God, the Temple Of The Monkey God shoots out a solid beam of bloon destruction when used with M.I.B. Call To Arms. References *http://archive.ninjakiwi.com/Forum/showthread.php/17674-Temple-of-the-Monkey-God-The-Complete-Guide Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Camo Detectors Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles